


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by IcedCap92



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedCap92/pseuds/IcedCap92
Summary: Dorian and the Inquisitor have both watched and looked at one another for a while. One afternoon may provide a chance for one, or maybe both men, to act on their feelings.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I hope everyone likes it.  
> Enjoy the fluff!

Inquisitor's POV:

*I will never get used to this view!*, the Inquisitor thought to himself as he stepped out onto his balcony. He had had a good view from his room in Ostwick, he wouldn't deny that fact. However, there was just something awe inspiring at looking upon the frozen wastes of the Frostback Mountains. While his time as Inquisitor had been trying, he was thankful to have had the opportunity to do some good for Thedas... and that he also had such amazing eye candy. He smiled to himself as he looked down into the courtyard of Skyhold, and saw Dorian there, training (or maybe just talking) some of the mages with a new spell. While the Inquisitor didn't really understand Dorian's obsession and fascination with his spells (bringing people back from the dead really was creepy), he was amused to find that Dorian was so open-minded to teach the southern mages about them. He was also thankful that Dorian didn't seem to mind his reservations about the magic. In fact, Dorian was keen to try and explain the spells' usefulness whenever the Inquisitor asked. Not only was Dorian a kind and goodhearted person, he was intelligent, he had class, he had grace when fighting, and he had charm, all of which, the Inquisitor could admit, were attractive traits. He could only hope, as he noticed Dorian staring and giving him a cheerful smile, that he thought the same things of himself. 

Dorian's POV:

"The art of Necromancy can be quite challenging at times, that is true, but I don't doubt that any one of you can master the skills rather easily", Dorian replied to one of the many questions asked of him by his so-called students. He had never thought of himself as a teaching figure, especially at his young age, but since his joining of the Inquisition, that's exactly what he had become. The southern mages just loved learning about the Tevinter Empire, as well as the Circles there. Dorian really didn't mind talking about his country, especially if it could help squash some of the rumors and stereotypes that have spread about it. However, today, he was quite annoyed at the other mages. Today, he had just wanted to sit in the garden, read one of the many books that were stocked in the library, and perhaps enjoy some time to himself. Or, maybe that was just the excuse he was making for himself. In reality, he wanted to watch the Inquisitor do his work. In the time that he been in Ferelden, Dorian has never met anyone quite as charming, as intelligent, as sophisticated and as oddly charismatic as the Inquisitor (or Xander, as he had been told). Dorian couldn't help but continually stare and admire the Inquisitor whenever he was doing something important. "How he amuses in meeting with his advisers all day is beyond me", Dorian thought to himself. Still, he knew that Xander was the face of the Inquisition, and that his work was necessary in order to achieve peace for Thedas. It was no surprise, then, that Dorian was attracted to him. He hoped that one day, he could possibly act on these feelings. When he saw that the Inquisitor was looking down on him, he smiled up at him, and believed that his chance may be more closer than he originally anticipated. 

It wasn't until a few days later that he finally had the opportunity to face that chance. Xander cheerfully came up the stairs to the library and stood right in front of Dorian. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?", Dorian asked. "Well, I came to see if you would like to take a walk with me on the battlements", the Inquisitor stated while giving him a sly smile. "Absolutely! Anything to help our infamous leader relax!", Dorian cheerfully replied. And so, they both headed down the stairs, gave Solas a quick greeting, and made their way to the battlements. Dorian wondered if there was an ulterior motive to this walk, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. As far as he was aware, the Inquisitor has never mentioned an attraction towards men. He wondered if perhaps the Inq - Xander was bringing him out her to explain that, while he enjoyed the harmless flirting and looks, he did not want anything more. Dorian, much as he had feelings for the man, would accept this. He would never want to make anyone uncomfortable, let alone sleep with someone who wasn't gay. However, Dorian would definitely be disappointed, since he had started becoming VERY attracted to Xavier. Dorian must have been thinking for too long, as he was caught off guard by what the Inquisitor said next: "You know, Dorian, you become even more handsome when you're thinking too hard." Dorian was shocked by this comment. If Dorian wasn't blushing before, he was most certainly red in the face now. He needed to think of a clever response to Xavier's words. 

Inquisitor's POV:

"Thank you everyone for the updates. This meeting is now adjourned", Xavier said. Cullen, Josephine and Liliana all gave him a smile and a short nod, before returning to their respective offices. This left the Inquisitor with his own thoughts. "Well, I am glad that the meeting is over. Let's see if my good day will continue". He figured that, while he had the spare time, he might as well do something he would enjoy. He made his way to the library, with a huge smile across his face. This was his big chance. He knew that Dorian would say yes to spending time with him. Over the past few days, Xavier had noticed Dorian starting at him, with what appeared to be lust in his eyes. Xavier had wanted to ask Dorian to spend time together. He suspected that Dorian had feelings for him, and he reciprocated those feelings. He wanted to move things along with Dorian. He was surprised he could feel that way about a man, but knew that this would not be an issue for anyone in his family, or his social circle. He was also grateful that Dorian did seem to feel the same way. They had spent many afternoons together, playing chess, talking about the soldiers (and their, quote on quote, "horrendous uniforms"), or just talking about their own lives. One thing that eluded the both of them, however, was romance. Xavier knew that he wanted to pursue something, and hoped that Dorian would be too. 

When Dorian accepted the invitation to go for the walk on the battlements, Xavier was, to put it mildly, over the moon. He knew that the Maker (or whatever force that was out there) had delivered an opportunity on a silver platter. Xavier turned towards Dorian to say something, but stopped himself when he noticed Dorian deep in thought. What was he thinking about so intensively? Was he worried about something? Was he trying to think of something witty to say? Or, perhaps, he was thinking of someone? Whatever the case may have been, the Inquisitor quickly became even more attracted to Dorian. He didn't even realize he said it out loud until he noticed the shocked and red face of Dorian. 

*Oh no, what did I do? Well, I might as well go for it then!*, the Inquisitor was panicking internally. However, he soon breathed a sigh of relief when Dorian smiled and replied: "Well, thank you very much for that astute observation, Inquisitor. Yet, you're not telling me anything new. I have heard this praise countless times beforehand." The Inquisitor had to laugh at his response. "Cheeky bastard is what you are!", he said proudly. Dorian chucked at this comment, but soon regained his composure. "In all seriousness, thank you. I really do appreciate it." The Inquisitor smiled at this. "It is really not a problem. It is the truth", the Inquisitor replied. 

They walked along for a few more minutes, before Dorian stopped them. He turned to face the Inquisitor. \- " Inquisitor, I must ask. Is there... a particular reason as to why you wanted us to walk together today?" *Well, here we go* the Inquisitor thought. \- "Yes, actually. I wanted to speak to you regarding us."  
\- "Oh, and what do we need to discuss?"  
_ "Well, you see, I have noticed that you have been... well, watching me. I must say, I have my suspicions as to why, but I would like to know from you."  
\- "Ah, you noticed that did you? Well, I must say, you are observant, that is for sure. Yes, there is a reason. I... I..."  
\- "Yes?"  
\- "I... I do believe that I may have a slight crush on you, Inquisitor. No, not a crush. I have feelings for you. However, if you are not interested, please know that it won't affect our friendship in any way. I can handle the rejection perfectly fine."  
\- "I thought I was the only one that felt that way!", the Inquisitor exclaimed. "I have feelings for you too, Dorian."  
At this, the Inquisitor closed in on Dorian's face, and kissed him to his heart's content. Both men, knew, in that moment, that their hearts knew exactly what they wanted. Each other.


End file.
